Essays
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Short one-shots involving those childhood essays you had to write in class. First off, FAMILY.
1. Family

**Reaper:** YO~! ReaperofDarkness here, how are you all doing? This is going to be my second fanfic for Katekyo Hitman Reborn, so I hope you are happy. This story will be a collection of those childhood essays you had to write when you were in elementary school. Do you remember those? Goodness, I hated those. XD

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KHR OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. SADLY, IF I DID, TSUNA WOULD BE A UKE AND ALL THE MEN WOULD BE GAY FOR HIM. : D** Don't we all wish for that?

Oh, and XD I noticed something that is Hetaila influenced. I wonder if you catch it. : D

**.**

Tsuna stared at the paper, the assignment written on the board. It was like being in first grade again, having to write a little essay.

**Family.**

They had to write what they thought a family was. It didn't help that it was parents' day, so Nana, along with the children and Biachi, were in the back watching with a smile.

And why the hell was Hibari and Chrome in the classroom as well?

"Sawada, stop spacing out and continue to write the essay," the teacher snapped harshly, already showing his hate for the student. Tsuna jumped, nearly dropping his pencil.

"H-hai!" Tsuna squealed and continued to write, before he paused. A family? They had to write such a hard thing. He looked around and saw Gokudera had his head buried in his arms and Yamamoto was staring off into space.

Tsuna looked at his blank paper and gave a frustrated huff, scratching his head.

What was a family, anyways?

Tsuna mused on the thought.

To him, when he thought of a family, his Guardians came to mind.

"That's not right," Tsuna muttered to himself as he tapped his pencil, his eyebrows knitting together as he thought.

On second thought, Tsuna mused, Gokudera is like the overprotective cousin, while Yamamoto is the happy-go-lucky big brother. Ryohei is like the extreme big-brother that you make your role-model, and Lambo is the little brother to watch out for.

Tsuna smiled.

Chrome is like the little sister you just love to death and protect, while Ken and Chikusa are the sister-complex brothers that love Chrome to death. Hibari is the scary mommy of the group, and Mukuro is the flirty dad who has a child-complex. I-Pin in the cousin who always plays with Lambo, and Fuuta is the older brother of I-Pin.

Dino is Hibari's brother, and also the tease of the family, who has his clumsy moments. Reborn is the grandfather of the family, while Biachi is his younger wife.

Tsuna almost burst out into a fit of giggles at this.

Kyoko and Haru are Chrome's best friends, almost sisters, and then we have the Varia.

Xanxus is the other brother of Hibari, and has a superior complex. Levi is Xanxus's son who has a dad-complex. Squalo is Xanxus's wife an also the sharp-tongue 'woman' of the family. Lussuria is the crush of Ryohei, as well as Levi's 'sister'. Mammon is the baby of Squalo and Xanxus. And Bel is the spoiled son who thinks he is a prince.

Tsuna was about to think more when he felt a piece of chalk hit his forehead. He blinked.

"Tsuna, since who seem to be smiling like an idiot, why don't you read your essay in front of the whole class," he spoke and Tsuna saw Reborn smirk from his spot next to Nana.

"U-uh….hai," Tsuna stood up and walked to the front of the class, gulping as everyone stared at him, more of the stares mocking and taunting.

"Ano….eto….a family….when I think of a family…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say. He was staring at a blank piece of paper, for Kami-sama's sake.

"T-to me…a family aren't made up of blood relatives," Tsuna continued, and this caught everyone's interest. Gokudera's head snapped up from his arms and Yamamoto fixed his gaze on Tsuna. Tsuna stuttered.

"A-a family is a group of people, not related to blood, who work together and learn to deal with each other. Whether the mama of the family is a blood-thirsty hell-spawn, or the papa of the group is an insane, pineapple-influenced psycho-path," he spoke and Hibari and Chrome perked at this. Reborn smiled behind his hat, a shadow casting over his face.

"A-and….they learn to deal with one's weaknesses and strengths, they teach them something when they are wrong or lost. They protect them and help them at their worst times. They help them deal with life, when they were complete strangers at first," Tsuna spoke and every student stared at him in shock.

"T-to me, a family is a group of strangers that meet and grow closer than any family has ever grown before. They are people from all over the world, whether it is Italy, or Germany, or Japan…they meet and they form bonds. They can also meet and have a bad start…wanting to cause them harm…but they get to know each other and they also become part of the family," Tsuna blinked and gulped.

"A normal family consists of a mom, father, grandparents, and siblings, right?" He asked and everyone nodded their head.

"Well….my family has a Spartan grandparent and their young lover, two insane, hell-created parents who want to kill each other, a cute sister, about seven brothers, and a messed up branch of uncles and aunts, as well as cousins. It doesn't help when they all either love each other, hate each other, or are determined to serve them as their right-hand man," Tsuna said with a little laugh and smiled to Gokudera.

"A family is full of people who make every day filled with fun and love, or maybe blood-shed and near-death experiences," he trailed off and sweat dropped while Yamamoto burst out laughing.

"But…that is a family," he looked down and crumpled his paper.

"A family that gets along, whether in a good way or bad way…..they still come together as a family," Tsuna spoke and bowed. The room was silent.

"Dame-Tsuna, what a stupid essay~," Reborn spoke as he hopped onto the teacher's desk. The teacher jumped.

"But, it sure does show the truth," he spoke and saw Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, and Hibari looking at the ground, a thoughtful look in their eyes.

"By the way, that Spartan comment is going to get you a lot of training today," Reborn said with a smirk. Tsuna blinked before sweat dropping.

"Hai, hai, grandpa," Tsuna said with a slight joking tone. Nana smiled proudly.

_He really is surrounded by a family, ne? _Nana thought with a tender look in her eyes.

"Hai~! Tsu-kun! What a cute essay!" Nana said, bouncing around. Lambo said something rude, causing I-Pin to scold him. The classmates watched as Hibari huffed and turned, glaring at Tsuna before opening his mouth.

"That comment about being a mother…Herbivore….." he hissed out before turning his glare to Chrome, who jumped.

"Hmph. Besides, the Taboo Word fits the mother better," he spoke before walking out.

"Mukuro-sama says the same for you," Chrome muttered before blushing.

"Bossu," Chrome spoke wit a cute tilt of her head.

"Mukuro-sama agrees with the 'cute sister' part very much," she said with a small, flustered smile. Tsuna blushed slightly and nodded his head, laughing slightly. Kyoko smiled.

"And I bet I'm Chrome's sister?" Kyoko joined in, all of them ignoring the brooding teacher in the background.

"Hn," Tsuna said with a nod.

"JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera launched himself at Tsuna, hugging him with all is might.

"You make me sooooo happy to be your right-hand man!" He cried out while Yamamoto pulled Gokudera away from Tsuna.

"Yeah Tsuna, that was an awesome essay. I like it," he said seriously wit a smile on his face.

"Well, that is my family," Tsuna spoke with a soft smile on his face.


	2. When You Grow Up

**Reaper:** Sorry that this one was shorter. Anyways, I forgot to ask.

**IF YOU HAVE A TOPIC FOR AN ESSAY YOU'D LIKE ME TO USE FOR A CHAPTER, FEEL FREE TO ASK OR SUGGEST. :D I CAN ONLY THINK OF SO MANY.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**  
**

**What do you want to be when you grow up?**

Tsuna stared at the board. Seriously? What is with the essays? This is the second one this week! And it's only TUESDAY!

Tsuna sighed. He scratched his head in frustration as usual, his mind coming up black with what to write about.

"Uhg," he muttered and stared at his blank piece of people. He looked at Yamamoto, and saw him feverishly writing on his paper. Tsuna could already guess his was about being a pro-baseball player. He looked at Gokudera to see him writing down as well. Tsuna guessed it was either being a great right-hand-man, or maybe being a skilled bomber. Who knows?

A light-bulb clicked and Tsuna started to write, his pencil moving as fast as Light Yagami's when writing in the Death Note.

Ten minutes from the bell, the teacher called for the students to stop. They all paused and and Tsuna looked up, before finishing off his essay.

"Okay, I am going to read on in front of the class, and I want you all to guy who's it is," the teacher instructed and everyone nodded. Since Tsuna's was on the top, he knew the Teacher was reading his since he didn't shuffle through the papers.

"What do I want to be when I grow up? I want to be a strong person who is able to protect my precious people. I want to be someone who can stop people from evil people from harming those I love. I want to be able to protect them from the darkness of the world," the teacher trailed off.

"I want to be a great boss when I grow older. A boss they'd look up to, respect, and enjoy following. I want to be someone they want to be protected by. I want to be a boss that they can come to for worries or needs," the teacher spoke and looked up, his eyes landing on Tsuna, who stared right back at him.

"I want to be someone strong that won't die, leaving many people behind. When I grow up, I want to be alive long enough to leave my impression on my family and friends," the teacher paused and everyone broke out into whispers, wondering who this mysterious student could be.

"When I grow up…I want to be a boss that my friends and family can smile at and say 'Welcome home. You've worked hard day'," the teacher set the paper back in the pile and stared directly at Tsuna, who stared back.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were staring at their desks, they eyes filled with happiness and kindness.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada…." The teacher trailed off, not knowing what to say. Tsuna smiled and everyone turned to their 'failure of a student' in shock.

"Hai?" He asked.

"Is this really what you want to be when you grow up?" The teacher asked with a gulp. The more he learned about his student, the more he feared what he'd become.

"Hai," he spoke and Gokudera and Yamamoto felt themselves smiling.


	3. Animal

**Reaper: **Sorry that I'm posting so many chapters at once. : D How are you liking the story so far? Ah, before I allow you to continue, I need to thank some people first.

**Satol** -Here you go, the ANIMAL essay. : D Thank you for the topic. It helped a lot. Also, my story is Epic in a Can? I LOVE IT~!

**NeoGene** -THANK YOU. : D I am glad you think my fic is cute and sweet.

**Kagami Aika** -Isn't it wonderful how people can be a family when not even related by blood? I'm so envious of Tsuna and his family. LOL.

**Alternative Angel **-YOU AMAZE ME. I JUST LOVE YOUR COMMENTS. THEY MAKE ME SMILE~! 3 You always seem to be able to point out my mistakes. Thank you. Please, I don't mind if you comment on every single chapter~! : D

You're comments make me happy, dudes/girls. Also, **THANK YOU SATOL FOR THE TOPIC FOR THIS CHAPTER. : D **

Gokudera froze as he walked into his classroom, a bead of sweat dripping from his brow.

ANOTHER ESSAY? It was what? – The third this week? It was only Wednesday!

**Favorite Animal.**

Gokudera stared at the words written across the black board before sighing.

He sat down at his des and waited for the teacher to pull out the papers for them to write. Gokudera saw Tsuna sit down, dread filling him, and wondered what his beloved boss was going to write about. Maybe Natsu, his box weapon?

"Begin," the teacher spoke and everyone began writing.

_My favorite animal, _Gokudera started to write, before pausing. What was his favorite animal? He could say it was a lion, since that was the Jyuudaime's favorite…but was it really?

_My favorite animal is…Uri. Uri is a leopard. One of a kind. Uri has a sharp attitude and personality, and doesn't give a tail swoosh for anyone. She is mean and always scratches me, but without her, I probably wouldn't be alive._

_She usually takes the form of a leopard cub, but if you give her enough sun flames, she'll upgrade into a huge leopard that is powerful and strong._

_Sometimes she gets on my nerves and other times….I can't help but love that evil little fur ball._

_My favorite animal is Uri, because she is my partner._

Gokudera dropped his pencil and placed his head in his arms, waiting for the teacher to take up the essays.

Yamamoto stared out the window, his mind wondering. He blinked before being focused again, not really knowing what to write.

His favorite animal? That was a hard one.

_My favorite animal is a swallow. A swallow is a peaceful animal, free to fly in the sky. A swallow also represents the rain. Therefore, it is my favorite animal._

Yamamoto's strong point _wasn't _essays, as you can probably see. Yamamoto, feeling satisfied with his essay (if you could call it that) placed his pencil down and continued to stare outside, his eyes casting over the rain clouds forming.

Let's zoom in on Tsuna, shall we?

Tsuna stared at his paper.

_My favorite animal is…..a lion. _He had only gotten that far. Tsuna's eyebrows knitted as he thought. Why was his favorite animal a lion? Because it was his box weapon? Or maybe because it described him so well?

_My favorite animal is a lion. A lion is majestic, and powerful. A lion is the king of the jungle, and at the top of the animal kingdom. A lion is strong yet calm, knowing when to attack and when to hold back. A lion is lie fire, beautiful to look at, dangerous to touch. A lion shows how loyal they are to heart, where as another animal could easily betray you._

_Yes, a Lion is my favorite animal. Natsu is my favorite, in comparison to Xanxus's Bester. _

Tsuna looked at his essay with a small smile, before looking up as his teacher called for the papers.


	4. Type of person

**Reaper:** Sorry, this is probably the shortest chapter yet. : D Oh well~ Anyways, we have only one character to look at today. Kyoko. The theme for today made me really want to write about her, since we really don't get to see much of what she thinks in the manga/anime (at least, in my opinion). She isn't my favorite female character (CHROME-CHAN~!) but I thought this theme matched her really well.

**THANK YOU NEOGENE FOR THE CHAPTER THEME~! 3 I really love all you guys for the themes and the amazing review. Also, I am sorry that I have errors and mistakes. I tend to not re-read my chapter after finishing it. XD **

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. 

Kyoko skipped into the classroom, the air around her bubbly as usual. She smiled to Hana and turned to wave goodbye to Ryohei, who had the time to drop of his little sister to class.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun," Kyoko spoke with a sweet smile, not knowing her smiles were blinding ray beams in the eyes of Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Okay you guys, get in your seats. We have yet another essay to write today," the teacher spoke as he walked in. He wrote the theme on the board and Kyoko blinked.

**My type of person. **

Kyoko's lips puffed out in a thoughtful expression, wondering how many different ways you could see the theme. She took her paper as it was passed back and handed the rest behind her, already knowing how she'd see the theme.

_My favorite type of person…my favorite type of person is someone who is strong. Someone who can protect you. Someone who, even though others think they are useless, can still pack a powerful punch. My favorite type of person is someone who is kind, sweet, honest, but shy at the same time. My favorite type is someone who is silly and cute without meaning to be, tripping or stuttering from sheer clumsiness or nervousness._

_My favorite type of person is someone you can look at and see that they've grown in merely a week or two. Mentally or physically, they've grown stronger than anyone could imagine. My favorite type of person is as pure as the sky above us, soul as clean and beautiful as the blue and empty air of the sky. My favorite person is someone who, despite all odds, has a way to surprise you and win in a fight._

_My favorite type of person is someone who you can call a leader, but also a family member. You look up to them as a big brother, or maybe some other high-ranked family member._

_My favorite person is the type who I like for who they are. Not what they seem to be._

_That is my favorite person._

Kyoko dropped her pencil and smiled at her work, before rereading it. Once she was done, she suddenly blinked.

_Doesn't it seem like I described Tsuna-kun? _Kyoko thought and looked over at Tsuna, who was staring at his pencil. Kyoko shook her head.

_No, it must be Onii-chan I was thinking of. Yeah, this does seem like Onii-chan._ Kyoko thought, trying to deny her inner thoughts.

The teacher called for the essays and Kyoko looked up from her paper, who eyes instantly flying over to Tsuna. Tsuna had handed his essay over and Kyoko wondered what type of person he liked.


	5. Most Important Person

**Reaper: **I hope this one is somewhat longer than usual. If not, I'm sorry. Anyways, THANK YOU **ALTERNATIVE ANGEL** FOR THE THEME~! I really loved writing it! : D

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

"Alright you guys. We are going to have a little Family Essay," Reborn spoke and looked around the table, staring at each of the Guardians.

"Out of our Vongola Familia, as well as the Varia, I want you to write an essay on Your Most Important Peron," Reborn spoke and saw Tsuna pale.

Gokudera instantly snapped his neck to his beloved Boss, his eyes sparkling with the thought of him being Tsuna's most important person. Tsuna sweat dropped as Gokudera tried to send him signals, but shook his head.

"Meep," Tsuna jumped as he saw Xanxus's group and his own guardians staring at him, almost burning holes into his being.

"A-ano…is there a problem?" Tsuna asked, sweating. Hibari huffed and turned to his paper, glaring at it with disgust.

"VOOOOOOOOI! Why do we have to do this shitty essay?" Our loveable shark screamed while tearing up the paper. Reborn kicked him and turned to see the Varia not doing the essay. Reborn really shouldn't be surprised.

Hibari crossed his arms over his chest and glared, Chrome was actually being a good girl and working, Yamamoto was staring off into space, Ryohei was staring at his paper with a blank look, Gokudera was still attempting to send mind signals to Tsuna, and Lambo was sleeping.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was having a mental breakdown.

_HIIIIIIII! What should I write? I don't have a 'most important person'! I can't decide between everyone! What is Reborn thinking? Speaking of which…could Reborn be behind the essays at my school? I KNEW IT!_

Tsuna shook his head from his thoughts and stared around the table, noticing that everyone was staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably, breaking out into a sweat. He sweat dropped as he saw Gokudera had given up on the signals, and was now sulking in his seat.

Tsuna sighed and dropped his pencil, placing his chin in the palm of his hand. He stared at the blank piece of people.

"Dame-Tsuna, what did you put?" Reborn asked. Everyone perked up and looked at Tsuna, who was now trying to sink into his chair.

"Ano….can you give me five minutes to write it down?" Tsuna asked, looking for an excuse. Reborn smirked and started a timer he had pulled out randomly.

_My most important person, huh? Hm…Gokudera is loyal, and he knows how to risk his life for me. Yamamoto is really kind and always knows how to cheer me up. Ryohei is strong and acts like a big brother. Lambo is funny and really makes me laugh. Hibari is scary, but knows how to set people straight. Chrome is cute, and doesn't get in your way. Mukuro is just as scary as Hibari, but he has a soft spot. Reborn is pure evil, but also helped me become who I am today. Xanxus is out to kill me, but he doesn't seem all that bad. The rest….I don't really know them as well so I can't really choose them but…_

"Time is up, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn spoke and Tsuna snapped out of his musing. Tsuna looked up, his eyes filled with determination and sureness.

"I can't choose just one person," he answered and everyone looked at him.

"Like how the sky can't be over just one person, I can't choose just one person. I'm like the sky. As it is over everyone, I choose everyone. The sky is there for everyone, and so am I. So, I choose everyone in my family as my most important person, or rather, people," Tsuna spoke with a smile. Everyone stared at him, and Reborn smiled.

"Good answer, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn spoke.

"That's it for today. You can all leave," Reborn spoke and soon everyone was leaving.

"Ne, Reborn," Tsuna spoke as he looked at Reborn.

"Who's your most important person?" Tsuna asked, catching Reborn off guard.

"That is a secret," the baby spoke and walked off to get a snack. The whole time, a certain woman with a puffy hat and a flower tattoo on her cheek was in his mind, her voice echoing throughout his brain.


	6. Fondest Memory

**Reaper:** : D THANK YOU **ALTERNATIVE ANGEL** FOR THE THEME~! YOU GUYS ROCK! Also, thank you everyone who has been reviewing. By the way, I might add a little extra chapter to show what some of our other characters have been writing for the essays we've had so far~ YAY FOR HIBARI'S ESSAYS OF GODNESS~! : D

LINE BREAKER

"Reborn-san, why are you here?" Chrome jumped a little when she had first seen the baby, but now she was questioning his appearance to her…home.

"Chrome-chan, I'm here for a favor from you and Mukuro," Reborn spoke and presented to her two pieces of blank paper and only one pencil.

"I want you and Mukuro to write me an essay," he explained and Chrome couldn't help but stare at him like he was crazy. I mean, who wouldn't when a Spartan baby (who could very well ask you to kill someone) pops up to ask you to write an essay. It wasn't normal.

"No, it is perfectly normal. I read that writing essays help you get in touch with yourself more and it also shows other people the other sides to you. Since I'm in charge of bringing this family up properly, I thought this mental exercise would be perfect. So, please agree to it. After you write your essay, you can let Mukuro write his," Reborn explained and Chrome thought for a moment, wondering what Mukuro-sama's answer was.

"_Kufufufu~ its fine __**my **__Chrome~. Let the Arcobaleno have his fun," _Mukuro told her through their mental link. Chrome looked at Reborn, who was awaiting her answer, and she nodded her head.

"Alright. The theme for the essay is **Fondest Memory**, okay?" Reborn asked and Chrome nodded. Chrome suddenly wondered where Ken and Chikusa were.

"Don't worry about them….they are taking a nap….a long nap," Reborn said with a smile. Chrome's eye widened and she thought of everything the Spartan Baby could do.

"Begin," he spoke and handed Chrome the essay paper and the pencil. Chrome paused. What was a fond memory she had?

"_Kufufufu, I can think of one," _Mukuro whispered to her, making her eye widened again. Of course~!

_I don't have a lot of good memories from my life, since my parents barely even recognized me to be alive. But, after I got in a car accident, loosing my internal organs and my right eye, I found that life was full of fond memories._

_Mukuro-sama was the first person to hold out a hand to me, to smile at me, to call me by my name. He was the first person to shine light on my dark world. My fondest memory is meeting Mukuro-sama._

_Mukuro-sama gave me a reason to live. He gave me new-found hope that life wasn't as twisted and hellish as I thought it was. Mukuro-sama gave me a new name, a new identity, a new life to live. He gave me a smile to wear, a blush to burn, and friends to cherish._

_Mukuro-sama let me live again. He helped my heart beat. Before I met him, I was nothing but an empty shell, wondering throughout the days. I gave up on living, knowing that my __**parents **__could care less if I was alive or dead._

_But, Mukuro-sama saved me. He introduced me to Ken and Chikusa. He let me be a important person towards the Boss. I became a Guardian. I grew stronger. I was able to meet Kyoko-chan, I-Pin, and Haru-chan. I was able to learn to laugh._

_Mukuro-sama is my guardian Angel. He gave my my memories. He filled my memories with happiness and light._

_My fondest memory is meeting Mukuro-sama, because without meeting him, I wouldn't be here._

Chrome stopped writing and handed Reborn her essay as well as bidding him a farewell. Soon, mist circled around her figure and a bone-chilling laugh could be heard in her place as her eye patch slipped off and her skirt formed to pants.

Mukuro stood in her place, a smile on his face.

"So, a childish essay is what you called me out for? Hm. Kufufufu, alright. I will write the essay. But, when I am done you are to not let anyone, and I mean **ANYONE**, read it," Mukuro warned and Reborn nodded his head, smile in place.

Reborn handed him the paper and the pencil and watched as Mukuro gained a thoughtful expression.

_My fondest memory….Ah, I don't really have _fond _memories. Maybe one or two. One of my fondest memories, Kufufufu, is meeting _**MY**_ Chrome. Chrome, so innocent and sweet. When I first meet her, I was somewhat surprised that she could hear my voice with her being in such a state. Her name had been Nagi, and she was a neglected poor girl._

_I had given her a chance to live again and she took it, only hesitating for a second. That is when we met, and my gateway to freedom was opened._

_I don't really have any negative feelings for the girl. On the contrary, I have only positive. Chrome, the naïve girl, can act as obvious as she wishes, but we both know why I care for her._

_My fondest memory, still, was meeting her. She showed me that even those who had hell brought on them can still smile after all the pain they went through. I would be lying if I said I wasn't protective for her. I care for her._

_She is my possession._

_My fondest memory is meeting Chrome, because she became my only ray of hope in my watery prison. _

Mukuro dropped his pencil with a fluid flick of his wrist and smirked at Reborn before mist eloped him, turning him into Chrome. Chrome blinked.

"A-ano, is that all you needed from us?" Chrome asked, shifting from one foot to the other. Reborn smiled.

"That's all. Thank you," Reborn spoke, took the papers, and jumped out the window.


	7. Protect

**Reaper:** FORGIVE ME IF THIS WAS RUSHED, BUT I LOST ALL INTEREST WITH THIS STORY. Forgive me. I got bored. I wanted to do a different fanfic. Forgive me. I DON'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED A FAN. Oh, but I will put up a chapter of the other character's essays before I complete it.

**PROTECT.**

That single word was written on the piece of paper each family member was given. They all blinked.

"I expect every single on of you to do this last essay," Reborn hissed out with a glare and they all stared at him, Tsuna's stare being fear-filled.

"Write an essay on what you want to protect. It can be anything. _**Anything**_," the baby stated.

Everyone was left to think as Reborn started a timer of one hour.

Let's take a look at our favorite Skylark, shall we?

Hibari glared at the paper, wondering why the hell he had to do such a childish thing. Essays. Essays were for the herbivores that were currently _crowding_ him. Not to mention Mukuro was right across from him, tonfas lashing out distance.

He huffed as he saw the head herbivore, Tsuna writing. He decided to get it over with and picked up his pencil before writing.

_Protect. I want to protect only two things. Namimori and something else. I want to protect Namimori middle school. Namimori middle school is like a home to me. It has grown on me. Namimori was where my strength grew and it is where my strength is continuing to grow._

_Namimori allowed me to meet many carnivores, and from those experiences have I grown both in strength and mind._

_The other thing I want to protect. I want to protect the sky. The sky which is always peaceful and calm. The sky which helped me grow strong. The sky which always seemed to surprise me. I want to protect the sky. _

That was a bid awkward. Let's go to Gokudera.

_I want to protect Jyuudaime! I want to protect him from the evils of the world, or even something as small as a ant. I want to protect his innocent glow, his cheerful smile, his upbeat attitude. I want to protect the future boss of the family that has brought me so much happiness. I want to protect my beloved Sky. The sky which is so pure and wide, willing to take in everything and everyone. _

Short, simple, and sweet. Let us see what our cheerful baseball idiot is writing.

_I want to protect Tsuna. I want to protect the Sky that shines so brightly. I want to protect the person who saved my life, when I was foolish enough to try to throw it away. I want to protect the light in my life, my meaning to live. Tsuna gave me a new reason to fight, a new reason to devote my life to something. He gave me the mission to protect him. He gave me friends that I can really hang with, not just smile when they compliment me._

_I want to protect the sky that always knows when to let it rain._

Wow. That was a lot for someone who didn't have a strong point for essays. What about our little Lambo?

_Lambo wants to protect Baka-Tsuna. Tsuna is always protecting Tsuna, so Lambo-san wants to protect Baka-Tsuna._

Well, at least the kid tried with the essay. Maybe in another five years or so….

Mukuro seemed to be enjoying the essay topic.

_Kufufufu. I want to protect my dear Chrome. Nothing else, besides Ken and Chikusa. But besides them, no one else. I only want to protect those three for being the light in my dark, dark world._

Mukuro didn't seem to be writing anything else as he dropped his pencil, before he closed his eyes to disappear in a blanket of mist.

Tsuna jumped but went back to his essay.

Chrome seemed to have finished as well.

_I want to protect Ken, Chikusa, and Mukuro-sama. I want to protect those who've protected me when I was weak. I want to protect Boss, since he was kind enough to accept and care for me as a guardian and a friend._

Ryohei scratched his head at his one sentence long essay. Seriously.

_I WANT TO PROTECT KYOKO AND SAWADA TO THE EXTREME!_

Last but not least was Tsuna.

_I want to protect my family. I want to protect Gokudera from blowing himself up. I want to protect Yamamoto from over-exerting himself. I want to protect Lambo from the evils of the world. I want to protect I-Pin from being harmed. I want to protect Mukuro from the Vendicare. I want to protect Chrome from anything that could harm her._

_I want to protect Ryohei from himself. I want to protect Hibari from getting harmed in a battle with a strong enemy. I want to protect Reborn from the curse that is placed on him. I want to protect my family from everything in the world._

The timer stopped and Reborn collected the papers, skimming through them. They all left and Reborn sighed before sticking the essays in with the others that were in a folder.

"These will be sent to the Ninth," he spoke to himself with a slight nod.


End file.
